


The Snow Plough Stop

by minoriaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdibert Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Skating, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoriaki/pseuds/minoriaki
Summary: Hubert digs the edge of his skate into the ice ever so gently to slow them down in a way Ferdinand hopefully won’t take too much offense to. “Ferdinand, I understand that you’ve managed the ‘go’ part quite well, but you need to take into account the eventual need to exercise the ‘stop’ part.”Ferdinand rolls his eyes at him, cheeks dusted pink not purely by either the cold or the comment, but more likely a mixture of both that causes the colour to shine through what freckles remain in the cold of winter._____________Hubert and Ferdinand go skating-- one of them slightly more successfully than the other.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Ferdiebert Secret Santa 2019 Edition





	The Snow Plough Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Codename_Mallory_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Mallory_Grace/gifts).



> For the Ferdibert Secret Santa!
> 
> Hope you're having a great end of your year!!!

“Look Hubert, I’ve learned how to stop!” 

“You—” Hubert turns, and watches as Ferdinand crashes into a snowbank with a peal of laughter. 

Skating, it seems, is not Ferdinand’s forte. Neither, he’d said, was the cold, but here Ferdinand is throwing himself into the piles of dense white snow along the edge of the skating path. Typical.

He’s managed to turn himself around at the very least so that he’s facing outward toward Hubert, stretching out his arms with a wide grin on his face. “And now I believe I would like some assistance getting back up, if you would.”

“I have half a mind to leave you there,” Hubert says as he skates leisurely toward Ferdinand, who apparently seems unable to learn any of the multiple different techniques that Hubert has been trying to teach him in order to slow himself down. “You’d pose a far smaller threat to the other people with your rear end stuck in a snowbank.”

Ferdinand scoffs, reaching his hands toward Hubert like a small child asking to be picked up as the other man approaches. “I’m hardly a public danger, Hubert.”

“Tell that to the tree branch you destroyed in your  _ last  _ attempt to slow down.” He stops, grasping Ferdinand’s hands and pulling him up toward him, their gloved fingers getting sandwiched between their chests as Ferdinand smiles.

“The tree branch was dead, and you know it. Also, thank you.” Ferdinand gives a wide smile, pecking Hubert on the cheek before making sure he’s properly able to stand, using Hubert as support.

“It’s the middle of winter. They all  _ look _ dead, Ferdinand.” He keeps still and steady, grasping Ferdinand by the forearms in an attempt to keep him upright while surveying the look of concentration on his face. “Steady, now.”

“Yes, ‘steady’ is my intention.” His eyebrows furrow as he seems to gain his footing. “I think I should be alright.”

“If you’re quite sure,” Hubert replies, slowly loosening his grip on Ferdinand before finally settling with just one of his hands. Their fingers intertwine as Ferdinand starts off again, pulling Hubert with him despite being the less experienced skater by far, which is fine—though it does give Hubert some small amount of concern about what he would do if Ferdinand fell forward and away and not backward where he can easily catch him.

Ah well—they can play it by ear, Hubert thinks as they start down the path a little bit too fast for Ferdinand’s skill level. That said, it may be Ferdinand’s skill level that could account for the speed.

Hubert digs the edge of his skate into the ice ever so gently to slow them down in a way Ferdinand hopefully won’t take too much offense to. “Ferdinand, I understand that you’ve managed the ‘go’ part quite well, but you need to take into account the eventual need to exercise the ‘stop’ part.”

Ferdinand rolls his eyes at him, cheeks dusted pink not purely by either the cold or the comment, but more likely a mixture of both that causes the colour to shine through what freckles remain in the cold of winter.

It is as he rolls his eyes at Hubert that Ferdinand’s skate catches on an uneven bit of ice—an unfortunate consequence of skating outdoors that catapults him forward, gripping Hubert’s hand in a vice-grip as a naïve attempt to stay upright that ultimately backfires when Hubert falls forward and practically lands on top of him with an undignified squawk.

“For Christ’s sake, Ferdinand!” Hubert tries pushing himself up as Ferdinand laughs, only for his gloved hand to slide out from under him on the ice. The unfortunate consequence of this being that he’s sent back down flat on his face.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand says between gasps of laughter, lightly pushing him off and rolling onto his back. “I’m so sorry!”

“You don’t sound sorry,” Hubert spits as he manages his way toward the edge of the path, hoping to finally force himself upright on a surface that isn’t about to betray him.

“I’m really not, no!”

“Honestly.”

“The  _ noise _ you made!”

“Ferdinand, you’re  _ insufferable _ .” Hubert manages to push himself up, standing on his skates in the snow before brushing the snow off of his arms and legs and skating properly back toward Ferdinand. His face looks positively sour.

“Alright, fine, fine, I’ll stop laughing.” Ferdinand sits up, his legs extended in front of him as he tries to suppress his giggling. “Help me up?” He reaches for Hubert again, and Hubert wishes he had the strength or vitriol necessary to refuse him.

Alas, that isn’t the case, and so he offers Hubert his hand to help Ferdinand onto his skates before someone turns a corner and runs him over.

Ferdinand instead pulls, causing Hubert to bend in half in an attempt to stay on his feet. He somehow manages, but Ferdinand in the process pulls him into his own personal space.

“Mm.” Ferdinand smiles, and plants a kiss on Hubert’s face before letting him go and scooting away to achieve the great feat that is becoming vertical on one’s own. “Your nose is red.”

Hubert shrinks into himself slightly as he skates back toward Ferdinand, taking his hand and moving forward. “Of course my nose is red. It’s cold outside,  _ and _ I just slammed my face into the ice. Which I do believe I have  _ you _ to thank for.”

“Yes, well I feel obligated to inform you that it’s cute.”

Hubert sputters, and Ferdinand’s smile only grows into a grin.

“Your entire face is red now, too.”

“Ferdinand, I swear.”

“Yes, Hu—”

Hubert leans over and shuts him up the most effective way he knows how—by pressing their lips together with a short kiss after stopping the two of them in their tracks lest they collide with someone while distracted.

It’s Ferdinand’s turn to sputter now as Hubert pulls away, leading the two of them down the path at a more appropriate speed. “That’s hardly fair!”

“Neither was trying to pull me face first into the ground.”

“I was trying to pull you face first into  _ me _ .”

There’s a pause as Hubert contemplates his answer, dropping the pretense of anger in favour of a straightforward answer. “Well,” Hubert says as he drops Ferdinand’s hand in favour of intertwining their arms, “You hardly need to resort to such drama to accomplish the end goal of all of that.” He gives Ferdinand a little smirk.

Ferdinand frowns, ever so slightly indignant. “ _ Drama? _ Hubert, I—”

Hubert tips their heads together, and Ferdinand doesn’t get much more out than that.

**Author's Note:**

> [@Olivier_ebooks](http://www.twitter.com/Olivier_ebooks)


End file.
